


Puppies!

by FairyNiamh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Not Beta Read, Puppy Piles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 13:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10413354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Stiles adores his puppies.





	

**Author's Note:**

> March 23rd is National Puppy Day

Puppies. Who didn't love them? Okay, granted some people were allergic to them, but he dared anyone to resist the McCall sad eyes or the eagerness to please from Isaac. All of his puppies are hypoallergenic. Unless Erica spills her crap perfume on first. Stiles and Derek usually just bathed her when that happens.

"They're not puppies, Stiles," Derek chastised, as he scratched behind the alpha's ear.

Stiles hummed and nodded his head. Essentially, he was ignoring the man who was behaving in a very puppy manner.

"I mean it. We are a pack of _werewolves_. We are not small animals, put on this earth to amuse you."

"I never claimed that any of you were small. Well, I have claimed that Scotty has a small brain and that Isaac is as scary as a Furby. Though, those little freaks of nature are nightmare inducing. We should use them as a secret weapon the next time an annoyance pops up."

Derek's eyebrows creased obviously attempting to understand if the human was joking or not.

"No, look, it really is perfect. Imagine how insane one of those toys would have drove them."

"They would just destroy it," he replied in a matter of fact tone.

"As much as I hate them, I would need to spell it to be puppy proof. This way, even a teething Alpha couldn't destroy it. Duke was already on the edge of insanity, but he might have begged for mercy after a few days of the spelled Furby demanding food and for him to 'play' with it. We have to use that against our next enemy. Scott would approve of my non-lethal battle tactics," the annoying little human announced proudly.

"Fine, let's see how that works. You go and purchase what you need and set it to annoy Peter. If it settles him, we'll use it."

"Umm, I am washing my hands of all blame for this plan."

Derek growled and pushed Stiles against the wall. "This was _your_ idea."

"True, but I was talking about a semi-sane target. Peter is already bat-shit crazy. So, he'll probably use our weapon against us," he replied logically.

The alpha opened and closed his mouth several times; as he tried to find a flaw. "Then how do we take care of Peter?"

"Maybe we can talk to Danny about helping us build a sex bot to keep him busy."

"I do not want to think of my uncle having sex!"

Stiles shrugged and sat down, "You come up with a plan then. I am going to go and join the puppy pile and take a nap."

'It's not a puppy pile,' fell on deaf ears as the human snuggled in with the pack to take a well-deserved nap.

~Fin~


End file.
